Increasing the efficiency of the operation of an earth moving machine is becoming increasingly important as land sites continue to monitor and reduce operating cost. One aspect of efficiently operating an earth moving machine on a land site is ensuring that the machine traverses the land site in an efficient manner. Several factors can cause an earth moving machine to stray from a desired course while operating on a land site. These factors include soil conditions, expected blade load versus actual blade load, etc. These factors can effect land site traversal regardless of whether the machine is operating in a manual, semi-autonomous, or autonomous mode. When a position error does occur, i.e., the machine strays from the desired course, there are multiple steering techniques which may be used to steer the machine back onto the desired course. These steering techniques include blade tilt steering and differential track speed steering. Each steering technique has advantages when compared to the other, based on the current conditions of the earth moving machine. Selecting which steering technique to use when a position error does occur impacts the overall efficiency of the machine.
The present invention is aimed at solving one or more of the problems as set forth above.